Sitting or lying down is often an uncomfortable proposition for travelers, sunbathers, campers, desk workers and fitness participants. Even sitting or lying on typical home or outdoor furniture can be uncomfortable. Most chairs and lounges do not provide sufficient or proper cervical and lumbar spine support, making them uncomfortable and potentially harmful to the spine. Many mattresses may also fail to provide sufficient spinal support. Currently available portable cushions or pillows are limited in versatility, portability and capability of providing comfort and ergonomically correct support to the spine and head.